Inter Process Communication (IPC) is a set of techniques for the exchange of data among multiple threads in one or more processes. Processes may be running on one or more computers connected by a network. IPC techniques are divided into methods for message passing, synchronization, shared memory, and remote procedure calls (RPC). The method of IPC used may vary based on the bandwidth and latency of communication between the threads, and the type of data being communicated.
Client/Server high performance IPC is difficult to write because every client and server uses their own implementation of sockets, shared memory, among other things. The problem with this approach is that it provides a huge code base of possibly buggy implementations, instead of one unified implementation.